jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoichi Ko
Kyoichi Ko "Despite our efforts, people still oppose us?" -Kyoichi Ko Kyoichi Ko is a member of the Ko Brother's Cult, and plays an antagonistic role within the Fan-Made Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. Kyoichi is mostly indifferent to most of the decisions that the group does, but anything that brings Kyoichi closer to a Sub-Human will bring him great excitement and joy, becoming his most active in his state. This leads for the others to tell him that his enemies are sub-humans, in order to get Him to capture it. He was born in China, Similarly to his brother, but was interested in Cryptids ever since he was born. This discovery of sub-humans led him to join the cult, as prior to him joining, he was indifferent on the status of Sub-Humans, and his brother's cult. He was also transformed into a vampire after working under Kanjo Ryoku, and has attained a number of abilities, but he never really uses them. When he found out that Sub-Humans were a real species, he more or less desired their powers instead of Vampiric Ones. Abilities Vampire Abilities Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Blood Sucking: The Vampires can suck their victims blood with their hands, digging their fingers directly inside a target in order to suck their blood. Sucking blood will strengthen a vampire, and can heal them if they were weakened before. Bodily Manipulation: '''The user can manipulate part of their body to do extraordinary things, such as when Wired Beck Formed Numerous Spikes from his body from his own body hair. '''Stand Abilities See''' Love Removal Machine 2' '''LRM#2 '''Love Removal Machine 2 can puppeteer a person through their words, Via Sarcasm. If they are hypocritical in their words or actions in any way, then Kyoichi can make them do what their sarcasm intended them to do. If their sarcasm wasn't intended to affect any action, then the user can control them, seperating their mouth from their body, sort of like a Chattering Teeth Toy. It will also grow arms and legs, in order to add to the terrifying factor that effects his brother's ability. '''Personality' Kyoichi is quite devoid of most emotions or feelings, the only real emotions he ever feels are anger, slight happiness, and slight sadness.